1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant gate, and more particularly, to an infant gate which may be detachably mounted to a stair of a staircase and adjusted to accommodate stairs of different widths, depths, and heights.
2. Background Discussion
Infant gates are used frequently to prevent tiny children from accessing a staircase and thereby prevent accidents. Many staircases have one, or both, sides open. Typically, the open side has a railing along it. In many situations, both sides of the staircase are open, with railings on each side. Such open staircases do not lend themselves to infant gates, which normally require that the gate be positioned between two opposing walls and fastened, for example, by pressure, or otherwise supported by the opposing walls.
If a gate is permanently mounted to a wall or a banister you can cause irreparable damage to these structures. Also, for a secure installation, you must locate the studs in the wall which may or may not line up with where you want the gate. This invention however would create no damage during installation or removal because you are simply screwing wood screws into stairs which are made entirely of wood and are usually covered by carpeting. The rails can be placed along the outermost edges of the stairs. The support members can then be locked onto the rails and the gate is secure. Unlocking the support members will allow you to take them off the rails, fold the support members along their hinges, put away the gate, and leave only the two unobtrusive rails on the steps for future installations of the gate.